In known circuit breakers of this type, for example German Pat. Nos. 1,141,365 and 1,590,759, as well as German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 51 158, the magnetic trigger is arranged laterally to produce a small circuit breaker.
As a result of this cramped design, in known circuit breakers the switch latch, contact elements, and their electrical leads as well as the magnetic trigger are partially interlocked, which not only makes it more difficult to assemble the circuit breaker and to provide an additional thermal trigger, e.g. a bimetallic element, but also makes it difficult to provide adequate electrical separation of the various components.